White Bread World
by Everbanks
Summary: (One shot that may turn into something more). It's Effie's first birthday after moving to District 12, Katniss, Peeta and of course Haymitch all have something in store for her. Post-MJ. Hayffie. K-rated. Fluff. Reviews would reallyyy be appreciated 3


White Bread World

Oh god it was cold this morning, especially since I had woken up to an empty bed. Usually every day I'd be greeted with the warm yet slightly intoxicated breath of my husband. Haymitch Abernathy… Where in the world was he? It was only 9am and usually he'd be sleeping next to me if not on me. "Oh dear he must have tried to "fix" the boiler again" I thought as I shivered then jumped out of bed. The floorboards creaked as I ran over to put on my dressing gown. As I walked over to the bedroom door I heard incoherent whispers from downstairs. Hopefully it wasn't Plutarch again, since the rebellion he always had some problem he needed Haymitch to help him with. Sighing, I opened the door and walked down the cold oak stairs.

The whispers ceased.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EFFIE!" Three figures shouted as I reached the bottom floor. Katniss grinned as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh but my dear I'm not even dressed!?" I looked over and saw my smug husband leaning against the kitchen wall. "Haymitch Culter Abernathy I swear to god you will pay for this! I haven't even had a shower yet and you invi-". My lips were silenced by Haymitch's index finger.

"Oh shut it sweetheart" He chuckled gently as he removed his finger from my lips. I huffed and glared at him for a few seconds before being tapped on the shoulder.

"Effie you look beautiful as always, happy birthday!" Peeta smiled warmly before giving me a gentle squeeze.

"36 years old! Still looking fresh" Haymitch yelled quickly from the corner.

Katniss and Peeta chuckled quietly, studying my reaction.

Walking over to Haymitch I gave him a large hug before whispering "Darling, keep that up and I will maim you". He then dropped a hand from the embrace and placed it under my legs, and before I knew it I was in his arms.

"Good luck with that princess" He laughed again, though maybe slightly more nervous than before. "Come on, lets open your presents sweetheart" He said softly as he walked through to the lounge and placed me on the couch.

"Open mine first Effie, I want to know whether you like it or not, I've been wondering ever since I picked it up" Katniss sat next to me and handed me a small mahogany box.

"Oh it's mahogany, Katniss I adore it! Thank you so much darling" I squealed as I gave her side a quick squeeze.

"Honestly Effie that's not your present, that's just the box it came in" Katniss grumbled and pointed at the gold clasp on the side of the box. "

"Well it _is _mahogany so I just thought…" I looked down at the box "**_Effie Abernathy_**" read the golden inscription. I fiddled at the clasp for a few seconds before seeing what was inside. It wasn't obvious at first but when I inspected the object I was overjoyed. "Oh Katniss wherever did you get this? It's absolutely perfect!" I couldn't contain the excitement in my voice.

"Apparently it was found in the mayors safe after everyone returned to twelve, since the mayor didn't want it anymore I had it melted and reformed" As Katniss said this Peeta walked around to my other side and turned his head to look at the present.

"Ah erm, Effie if you don't mind me asking, what is it?" Peeta asked me embarrassedly.

"A wax seal Peeta! You use it to seal the envelopes of important letters and usually it includes your…" I stopped and looked at the base of the seal. The letters **_E.T.A_** were engraved on the bottom with vines curling around the characters. "Katniss this is perfect!" I gushed and gave her a big (maybe slightly inappropriate now thinking back) kiss on the cheek.

"Aw I thought you could use it when you send your letters to your friends in the Capitol" Katniss laughed.

"Yeah sweetheart, you can show them you haven't become _completely_ uncivilised since moving to 12" Haymitch winked. I glared him again and then turned to Peeta.

"It's nothing much Effie but I hope it'll mean something" Peeta said quietly as he handed me a large but surprisingly light package. I could smell what it was before I fully unwrapped it. Bread. _White bread._

"Peeta thank you so much I love it!" I chortled as I inhaled the scent.

"You got her _bread_? Well _that_ was very inventive eh?" Haymitch scoffed from the corner. I was about to reprimand him but Peeta jumped in.

"Well it's not just any bread, it's white bread and Effie was telling me the other day about it and how she missed it from the Capitol" Peeta hurried.

"Why is it white? Who's ever heard of white bread? " Haymitch asked unconvinced.

"Well I have you know Haymitch that white bread is a norm in the Capitol and they do not make it here because it's too expensive. Haymitch I've missed this so much and you should really not comment on my present it is extremely ru-." He shushed me and laughed quietly.

"I'm just messing with you sweetheart, I helped him make the damn bread" Haymitch chuckled whilst he pulled out a box from underneath the couch. "About time you should open mine" He grinned and handed me the box. Pulling back the tissue paper I saw that it was a dress and looking closer at the fabric I gasped. It was black silk that had intricate gold patterns embroidered on the waist and arms. It was beautiful. So beautiful I could recognize the style anywhere. It was one of Cinna's. I saw the tiny C sewed onto the corner of the dress, choked back a sob and looked up at my husband.

He gave me a small sad smile and asked "Do you like it princess?"

"Haymitch it is absolutely perfect but you know I won't be able to wear it for long" I said quietly.

"Don't worry, Cinna engineered the fabric so it can be worn by someone of any size" He chuckled.

"Wait" Katniss interjected and look around at us "Are you?"

"Yes" I smiled

We're pregnant.


End file.
